Movie Nights
by RandomRyu
Summary: The Avengers have finally settled down, and Loki lives with them. He usually holes himself up in his room in Stark tower, but Tony wants to spend time with him. Sometimes, they have movie nights. Loki isn't a horror movie fan. FrostIron, fluffy, One-Shot.


It's been a good few months since the Avengers have settled down. Since Stark tower has room for more than enough people, all of them have their own separate rooms and such. Even so, there is still much room in the tower enough for at least a hundred people. Since there is many different floors, they all reside on their own. They go to visit each other, of course, but some just want to stay alone most the time.

Loki was like that, until the one and only Tony Stark started to visit him and spend more time with him as time progressed. At first, Loki didn't want to speak to the man or be involved with him. But after a while of Tony being persistent, he gave him. They sat around, having idle conversations to playing games. Since Loki wasn't used to midgardian culture, Tony was there to help him out. He showed Loki how to use kitchen appliances (which always ended up badly in some way), how to cook, how to play games, and so on. One thing Loki had a problem with was the stove. No matter how hard he tried to cook something right he always put it too high and in no time there was a fire raging in the small kitchen of his dorm-like living space.

Tony also taught the asgardian how to use JARVIS. At first, Loki wasn't used to the voice speaking out of nowhere and asking if he needed anything or how he was doing. He thought he was hearing things and told the AI to shut up; the AI doing so and not bothering the man until further notice. On occasions JARVIS has been yelled at by the moody asgardian, but he wasn't offended. He was used to Tony's teasing attitude and the jokes he cracked. He remembered he had snapped at JARVIS saying that he was going to dismantle him and sell him online.

One thing that started to become usual for the two was movie watching. Loki knew what movies were vaguely, but he had never seen one until Tony had walked into his room without even knocking with one in hand and suggested that they watched it. Loki remembered the first movie they watched being something about the paranormal, and for nights after that he called up Tony on a cellphone he was given (which Tony also had to teach him to use) and demanded that he come down to his room and spend time with him. Of course the iron man found this hilarious and laughed at the other as he walked into the door, earning an angry glare and a cursing at.

But since then, it was a normal occurrence for them to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. The one that Tony had brought today was another horror. It was called "Grave Encounters." It wasn't a very popular movie, but it was good quality and was sure to freak Loki out, so that's what he had chosen.

"Another horror, Stark? Really?" Loki mused, pulling his feet up on the couch to hug his knees; getting comfortable (and in the position to cover his eyes if something had popped out and scared him).

"Really. Don't worry, you'll love it," The side of Tony's mouth turned up in a small smile as he started the movie. The beginning was quite slow, but as the plot went on and things started to happen, Tony found that Loki was scooting closer and closer to him.

"What is that—" Loki asked as he watched the screen with wide eyes. The camera had panned up into a corner of the room, and a psychotic-looking mental patient with no tongue was staring back at the camera man before the patient jumped off the wall and started to chase the camera man. Loki let out surprised, shocked scream and practically jumped on Tony as he grabbed his arm and buried his face into the man's shoulder. Tony couldn't help but laugh out loud at the asgardian's reaction.

"S—Shut up, Stark!" Loki yelled at him, his voice muffled since his face was still buried into the other's shoulder.

"Sorry, you're just too funny," Tony chuckled and shook his head. The almighty Loki, God of Mischief, clinging to him because of a work of fiction and movie effects. It was comical, quite frankly. This got another glare from the raven-haired man, but it wasn't as strong as before. Tony had to admit that it was quite cute, actually.

The rest of the movie went on, and it just got worse as it went. By the end, Loki was practically attached to Tony and refusing to let go. It was one the middle of the night and there was no way in hell Loki was going to sleep alone in his room.

"I guess I'm staying for the night, again?" Tony smirked down at the other, Loki uncovering his eyes to glance up at him. He nodded and kept his grip on Tony. "Come're." Tony opened his arms and Loki didn't hesitate to cuddle up to him and bury his head into Tony's chest, getting comfortable. The television was now playing usual television, some late night show that was as corny as all the rest of them. Tony watched as Loki relaxed against him, his hands balled into loose fists as they rested beside his head on his chest. His hair was a bit messy since they haven't left the tower all day. Tony had gotten dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans get up, but since Loki had found out about pajama pants it was all he wore. That and a loose black shirt that he was given to a while ago.

This was usual for them, to cuddle up like this. There was no denying that something was between them, that there was something behind this. They wordlessly exchanged their love in this small act, both of them being alright with it. Tony thought it was time to do something else, something still small in proportion but still relaxing and lovely. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Loki's head, the asgardian stirring slightly, having dozed off.

"Stark, was that you?" Loki glanced up at the man, letting out a yawn. Tony nodded.

"Who else would it be?" He smiled warmly, his hands resting on Loki's back; wrapped around him. Without hesitation, he leaned forward to capture Loki's lips in a kiss, Loki's eyes widening in shock for a moment before kissing back, letting them fall closed and relax. The kiss lasted for a good few seconds, though it felt longer for the both of them. They had pulled back after a moment only for their lips to meet again, Loki straightening up so they weren't at an awkward position; moving their lips in time as the asgardian wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. Tony's hands stayed the smaller man's hips as he felt his tongue run along his bottom lip, letting out a low groan. He darted his own tongue out to meet Loki's, both of them moving in sync against each other and tasting. Tony thought that the asgardian tasted oddly sweet.

After what seemed like forever they pulled apart; both panting and cheeks flared a red color. They stared at each other before one of them broke the silence by speaking.

"Wow," Tony smirked.

"Same to you, Stark," Loki's lips twitched up into his own mischievous smirk. Tony let out a chuckle at this and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips before pulling him into a tight hug as they cuddled close yet again.

"Love you," Tony mumbled, rubbing Loki's back. Loki nuzzled the iron man's neck before he answered; the man letting out a content sigh at this act.

"Love you too," Loki answered, grinning a bit crooked as he let his eyes close. They huddled up to each other, Loki having grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both and a pillow for behind Tony's head. They were too comfortable to move to the bed, and it was just fine where they were. Both of them fell asleep, content and warm in each other's arms. Loki had a feeling that he would have a full night of sleep and good dreams instead of the nightmares he had after watching those sort of movies. And he was totally okay with that.


End file.
